gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabine Hammershmidt
Sabine Hammershmidt (ザビーネ.ハンマーシュミット''Zanbini Hammajyumito'') is one of Morito Hayama's former protégé and support character of Gun X Clover. Formerly an antagonist who once pursue Kotonoha Nanase's power, Dead Language, as her lucrative side job until her reunion to Eleanor and her former mentor, whom she thought to be dead. After the incident, Zanbenee became Mikado High School's primary support and one of Morito's proficient allies. Character Information Appearance Sabine has a long blonde hair and often seen wearing eye patch on her left eye. She is also having an average height of a woman which is shorter than Elena but taller than Morito. Personality As a mercenary, Sabine often see the warfare as lucrative subject and she wouldn't hesitate to get her hand on her target. Prior her demotion as D Rank, Sabine is "re-educated" to learn the values as a true mercenary. Regardless, Sanbine is also a proud warrior for her confidence and ruthlessness in the battlefield. History Little is known about Sabine's past before entering her life as a mercenary. About a decade ago, Sabine joined a "voluntary army" to suppress a civil war in Africa. When Eleanor mocked the mercenaries as inexperience, men she and Daigo defended Eleanor by telling them not to mess up with a young woman. When the leader was killed by the guerrilla forces's ambush attack before the mission could even begin, Sabine and her comrades managed to survive the chaos while killing most of their enemies in a massive body count. However Zanbenee, Eleanor and Daigo were unappreciated by their remaining fellow mercenaries, who decided to crush the remaining guerrilla forces via the night raid. During a night raid onto the guerrilla force's stronghold, Sabine and her comrades (Eleanor and Daigo) went to the east side of the stronghold. Upon her arrival however, Sabine also confronted Morito who easily dodged her gun shots without breaking a sweat. When her comrades arrived, Sabine and her comrades fought Morito tooth and nail but even with their teamwork, they were easily beaten by Morito with just a single swoop, causing them to fall down onto the ground. While lectured and encouraged by Morito, Sabine seemly inspired by his speech and became one of his protege. Under Morito's guidance, Sabine had to undergo her rigorous training to be a professional mercenary. During Morito's lectures, she also learn from Morito that the desire pf "something-they-wanted-to-protect" was an essential element as a mercenary. Prior their graduation from Morito, Sabine received a dog-tag from Salim as her graduation gift before the later's "death". For unknown reasons however, she lost her dog-tag. Years later, Sabine became one of the professional mercenary. When she learned over Morito's supposed "death", was one of few protege who was devastated to learned Morito's "death". Manga Chapter 32 page Plot Encounter with Kotonoha Nanase Zanbenee pursued Kotonoha as her lucrative side job with a group of D Ranked mercenaries as her company. When the men are finally subdued Futaba, Zanbenee told the men do whatever they pleased in order to unleash a monstrous Mitsuba, one of Kotonoha's seven persona. Even with the men slaughtered, Zanbenee remained composed since these men weren't her real squad members and reunited with Eleanor. When Elena asked the consequences should Morito found the incident, Zanbenee calmly retorts not to worry since he was already "dead" before forging an uneasy alliance with Eleanor to subjugate Mitsuba. However, Mitsuba's anomaly endurance is far too tough for both mercenaries and Zanbenee told Elena that they had to end her life in order to stop her killing spree; only to be halted by now arriving Morito who pushed all 3 of them with full force. Shocked that her mentor is still alive, Zanbenee immediately salute to Morito (while livid as she found that Elena didn't tell her even she knew.) and witnessing her mentor stopped Mitsuba (now shifted back to Futaba) in time and, at the same time, persuades Futaba to accept him as her exclusive escort. After Morito successfully earned Futaba's trust, Zanbenee and her assistant attempting to sneak away but caught by Morito, who already dealt with the rear back up squad. Because of her previous actions, Zanbenee is demoted to D-Ranked Mercenary and because of this, she was unable to find the job. Since then, she has been stayed in the Mikado High School. Rikan Camp Incident Main Article:Rikan Island Incident Arc ---Coming Soon!--- Enter Hiromi & 13 Master Mercenary Meeting Weeks after the Teyotoyo Incident, voiced their displeasure about Hiromi's appearance. Hiromi's ridiculous argument about her "in heat" rivalry has involved Sabine before she too was hit by Morito. They were also told that Morito was assembling all 1 (including himself and Mammon) Master Ranked Mercenaries into a meeting. With the invitation by Ann, Sabine reluctantly joined her comrades and Morito's into the meeting, with Morito explained that the Shogun's demand is absolute. While Morito couldn't enter into the meeting room due to some misunderstanding, Sabine quietly giggled over this mishap before she was punished by Morito. Like her comrades, Sabine was beaten badly by Iria and the Child Mercenaries before Sayuri departing from the academy. After the incident, Sabine and her comrades were punished by Morito and forced to train themselves under his strict supervision. Thanks to the appearances of Kotonoha, Sorte, Mammon and Tsuwari, their training had to relocate to a tropical island in an unknown location. Summer Training Along with Kotonoha, Sorte, Mammon and Tsukuri, Sabine and her fellow comrades went for the island for their training. While the students went off to explore the island, she and her comrades were under Morito's strict training by cleaning Morito's Safe house. Protege vs "Yaasen" Mentor After their battle against the Rose Sisters, the Sabine and her fellow comrades managed to rescue Kotonoha from Morito who was in his "Yaasen" persona. Abilities and Skills High Skilled-Sharpshooter: Weapon Proficiency: As an experienced mercenary, Sabine is extremely skilled in all types of firearms. "Last Resort": Through the removal of her eyepatch and activating her Eye Ability, Sabine was able to see 0.17 seconds into the future, allowing her to correctly predict the movement of her enemies. Trivia * Sabine was the first antagonist in the series, though the latter reformed and became one of Morito and Mikado High School prominent allies. *There is a constant running gags that whenever Zanbenee teases/jokes about Morito's bad situation, she is severely punished by Morita in many ways, usually in a military boot camp style. *By as story goes, only Eleanor, Daigo and herself know well about Morita's history and true identity. References Category:Female Characters Category:D Rank Mercenary Category:Mikado High School Support Category:Characters